


Todavía Te Amo

by FancyLadTripp



Series: Overfeels [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Jesse is a sad boy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Past Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), enjoy some sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadTripp/pseuds/FancyLadTripp
Summary: Todavía Te Amo - I Still Love You





	

_Do you remember where we shared our first kiss? Where I told you that I had a crush on you? Where our first date was?_

 

_Did you have the same anxiety I did when I wasn’t home on time? When the mission was goin’ longer than expected? How long did you stay up waiting for me to come home?_

 

_Have you noticed that you look at him the same way you looked at me? Do you know I see that familiar sparkle in your eyes when he compliments you? Do you know there’s a dull pain in my heart when he kisses you?_

 

_I thought I could help you out of your anger you had when you joined Blackwatch. I thought I could make you happy again. I thought that maybe one day, one day, I could help you forgive your brother for what he did._

 

_Does he treat you well? Does he tell you that you’re beautiful? Does he make you laugh as hard as you used to?_

 

_Does he know how to comfort you when you have a nightmare? Does he know that each nightmare has a different level of comfort you need? Does he know that after all this time, what happened between you and your brother still hurts?_

 

_Does he know how to pleasure you? Does he know where to nip to get you going? Does he know of the little things you enjoy when you’re makin’ love?_

 

_It’s been a few years since you left Overwatch. The day you came back.. Christ I was so happy to see you again after the recall. We had been having a meeting that day when Winston told us you were coming back._

 

“Has anyone else answered the recall?” Lena asked from her seat near the front of the room. Her old seat from before Overwatch was dismantled.

 

“Only one for now. I hope you all remember Genji Shimada," Winston responded. McCree sat up straighter in his seat at the mention of his name. His old love.

 

“Who wouldn’t remember that guy? He was the coolest!” Lena exclaimed. “How has he been?”

 

“He’s doing well as far as I know. He’s requested he bring along a Shambali monk from Nepal," Winston said.

 

“So that’s where he’s been hiding out!” Mei said excitedly. She wasn’t around as long as the others, but she knew who Genji was.

 

“Is this monk going to be a good choice?” Lena asked.

 

“From what Genji has told me, yes. He says that this monk was his mentor after he left originally.”

 

“Winston, we have two civilians outside the perimeter. What would you like me to do?” Athena asked, showing the group a live feed from the front gate camera. Two men were standing there. One was an omnic, with robes and tassels covering his body, and what looked like prayer orbs around his neck. The other was in a white and gray metal suit of sorts, with sword sheaths attached to his back. The suit covered his entire body and his faceplate had a green visor.

 

“That must be Genji and his mentor," Winston said, getting up from his seat and making his way to the door. The others followed him, McCree lagged behind, not wanting to look like as excited as he was to see Genji again.

 

When McCree stepped outside to the main courtyard of the Gibraltar watchpoint, he could hear Reinhardt yelling, “Genji, my friend! It is so good to see you!” and see Lena, Mei and Angela speaking with the Omnic man. McCree learned his name was Zenyatta. He let everyone greet Genji before approaching Genji himself.

 

“Jesse! It is good to see you," He said happily, pulling McCree in for a hug. Even in this ‘robot’ suit, Genji still felt the same in McCree’s arms.

 

“You too, darlin’,” McCree said. Genji pulled away from the hug and the two had a brief catching up before Winston told everyone to head back to the meeting room. McCree was behind everyone again but this time he noticed something. He noticed that Genji and Zenyatta were holding each other’s hands on the way back. He noticed the two continued to hold hands as they sat next to each other in the meeting room.

 

He noticed his own heart shattering at the sight.

 

 _Do you know that it still hurts seein’ you with him? I’m over the moon that you’re finally happy and that you finally accepted who you were and that you’re finally_ free _. But you’re with him._

 

_Did you know that Angela told me the full story of what happened when she saved you? It took a lot of proddin’ but she told me so I could understand you better. So I could understand your pain.  So I could understand you._

 

_My only hope for you, darlin’, is that he makes you happy. I hope that one day you’ll be truly happy and free, even if it’s away from Overwatch. You’ve taken apart your family’s clan, forgiven your brother, and here you are again. Savin’ the world._

 

_Do you know that I still love you with all of my heart? Do you know that I miss you by my side? Do you know that I miss the talks we had at 4 in the mornin’ that ended with little kisses and, “Goodnight, I love you”?_

 

_¿Sabes que aún te amo?_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Sabes que aún te amo? - Do you know I still love you?


End file.
